Broken Love
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Druella was going to spend the rest of her life wondering what could have happened if they'd been together. She didn't get a choice in her life, and in the end, neither did Fabian. They spent their last few nights in each other's arms with Fabian desperately searching for a way out of the deal, but he just couldn't... *Entry to Ralinde's Weird Random Pairings Competition on HPFC*


**My entry to Ralinde's Weird Random Pairings Competition on HPFC. **

**There might be some timeline issues, but I'm saying Molly's brothers are just quite a bit older than her so Fabian is the same age as Druella.**

**This is the only fanfiction for this pairing on this site (at least since the last time I checked), and I think that's saying something considering just how many fics are on here. This is definitely a weird, random pairing.**

* * *

Fabian Prewett changed out of his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. They'd just crushed Ravenclaw and he smirked in satisfaction at it. He pulled some casual robes on and put his beater's bat away before saying goodbye to his brother. He headed up towards the castle, whistling a tune softly to himself.

"You can't even whistle in key."

Fabian turned and grinned and the dark haired Slytherin who was hidden among the shadows. His eyes raked over her curvaceous form; her robe hid a lot of it but he could see snatches of how her shirt clung to her figure and the extent of her long legs.

"Druella," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue seductively. She grinned at him, moving out of the shadows to stand in front of him.

"Good game," she said, resting her hands on his chest.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked, his hands grasping her waist. Druella laughed.

"Yes, but then we need to talk," she said, her voice turning slightly sombre towards the end. Fabian frowned and brushed a lock of her wavy hair off her face.

"Okay," he said, dropping a light kiss on her head. "Are you alright?" She shook her head.

"Not particularly," she said, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly for a moment before swinging her up into his arms bridal style.

"Room of Requirement?" he suggested and she nodded. As they walked, his mind wandered. She couldn't possibly want to break up with him, right? She had told him she loved him just yesterday for the hundredth or so time. He held her gently, taking the little used corridors. Nobody knew of their relationship, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being together was total madness. A lot of their time together was madness, but he loved it like that.

He paced in front of the room three times and it revealed their usual hangout. It wasn't luxurious, but simple and cosy. A fire roared in the grate, casting flickering light over the deep red and green walls. The floor was covered with numerous rugs to keep their feet off the cool wood and a large sofa was placed in front of the fire. It was one of those sofas that you just right into, dark in colour with several Gryffindor and Slytherin blankets draped on the arms next to the cushions.

Fabian padded over to the sofa and gently placed Druella down, kneeling to take off her leather boots and he kissed each of her ankles gently as he did. He kicked his own shoes off and crawled onto the sofa next to her, cuddling her to his side.

"Tell me." he said.

"I thought you wanted your reward?" she asked with a joking smile, but it was weak.

"No, you're unhappy and that's more important," he said, stroking her hair.

"We have to break up," she blurted before squeezing her eyes shut to hide tears. He stiffened, staring at her.

"W... what?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"My... my parents," she broke into sobs and clung to him. "They've made an Unbreakable Vow, I have to marry Cygnus!" Fabian clutched her to him, never wanting to let her go and his blood boiled with anger.

"Cygnus? That idiot who left last year?" he said and she nodded miserably.

"I don't want to marry him... I want to marry you!" she cried, now soaking his shirt with tears. He was surprised at this – he was never certain if her love ran that deep. He couldn't lose her though. He could never let her go.

"Ssh... my love, we'll get through this," he whispered.

"How?" she almost screeched. "It's _unbreakable_."

"Marry and divorce?" he suggested. Druella rolled her eyes.

"I have to bear his children."

Horror was written in his expression. He hadn't considered that part. He'd be dammed if that stuck up ass took _his_ girl's virginity. He growled softly.

"No, you are not. You are mine. I'm not letting you go – ever."

"Take me tonight, please. I want my first time to be special, I want it to be with you," she whispered. Fabian kissed her lips softly.

"I'll make it special, I'll make it perfect," he whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"Thank you... I'm sorry, we should have announced our relationship, and you're a pureblood after all – they wouldn't have complained." she said, looking up at him.

"We will find a way to break the curse," he vowed. "I love you too much to let you go so easily."

"The only way is the let my mother die!" Fabian gave her a hard and passionate kiss.

"No. It can't be the only way. _I won't let it be_." Druella blushed faintly and swiped at her tears.

"I love you," she said, "only you. But you'll have to move on, find a pretty girl..."

"She won't be you, and I will only want you," he said fiercely. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. He fell back onto the sofa, her lithe body draped over him as the kiss deepened. His fingers clutched at her raven hair, trying to memorise every detail before she was lost to him.

"Please," she whispered, feeling herself start to break down. She didn't want him to be alone. She needed him to be happy...

"I'll try," he promised, feeling her sadness. He pulled back to cup her face in his hands. "But I'll never be happy knowing you aren't." He wiped more of her tears away as she began to cry again.

Druella Rosier wasn't like this. She was strong, she was independent and half of the time, drove Fabian crazy with her seduction techniques. But she loved him and it shattered her heart to lose him.

But she was going to and she was going to spend the rest of her life wondering what could have happened if they'd been together. She didn't get a choice in her life, and in the end, neither did Fabian. They spent their last few nights in each other's arms with Fabian desperately searching for a way out of the deal, but he just couldn't...

She married Cygnus.

It was a large and elaborate wedding, but it was cold and emotionless. It wasn't what she wanted, she wanted a fancy wedding but surrounded by family with warm colours and of course, to have Fabian's ring on her finger.

Fabian never moved on. He worked for the Order, fought in the war where he sub-sequentially lost his life and every year on the day she'd left him, a dark cloaked figure knelt by his grave and wept. She remembered their fights, his hugs, that night he claimed her as his under the covers. It was a painful reminder of the perfect life they could have had. She spent her nights wishing she was back in front of the fire with him, teasing him, kissing him.

But he was gone. He was no longer hers, he was Death's and he was never coming back to rescue her. Her love became cracked and fragmented, she drew into herself, drowning herself in the dark pain until she drove herself mad and eventually died from a broken heart. Her children were unhappy and mourned her quietly, but one in particular followed her mother's path and her love succeeded, she was the only one to know her mother's story and the reason for her pain. She decided that she was going to fight tooth and nail for love, and her name was Andromeda...

* * *

**I know, such a happy fic... :( I was trying to keep it in canon. Or it means Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Tonks, Draco and lots of other people aren't born o.o I'm also shipping these two now. **

**My finished, completed entry. **

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
